The Bet - A Sterek Tale
by Derek Delano
Summary: Peter percebe que Stiles está se apaixonando secretamente por Derek, então eles fazem uma aposta. Stiles tem que declarar seu amor pelo Alpha. Os termos eram simples: se o garoto se declarasse, Peter teria que fazer a lição de casa de Stiles por um mês, mas se Stiles não se declarasse, teria que ser a "empregadinha" no loft de Derek por um dia. Logicamente, Stiles perdeu a aposta.


**_The Bet - A Sterek Tale _**

_Estúpido! Peter, seu idiota! –_ Stiles murmurava fazendo careta enquanto varia o chão do novo loft de Derek, mas o que se passava em sua cabeça era que o estúpido na verdade era ele mesmo. Como ele pode se deixar cair numa enrascada dessa? _Estúpido..._

Até agora Stiles não sabia qual parte do seu dia tinha sido mais constrangedora. Ele estava dividido entre o momento em que:

1) Peter mostrou a roupa que ele teria que usar - um vestido preto de cetim de saia rodada tão curto que só ia até metade das suas coxas, com babados brancos no pescoço e na barra da saia, coberto por um pequeno avental, uma meia preta que subia acima dos seus joelhos, sapatos de salto pretos e uma tiara de babados branca. _Como uma verdadeira empregada doméstica de respeito_, Peter dissera;

2) Peter ameaçou arrancar seus mamilos se ele não vestisse a roupa;

3) Quando eles chegaram ao loft. Derek ficou tão irado que quase jogou os dois pela janela, enquanto Cora tentava não morrer sufocada enquanto ria desesperadamente no sofá ou

4) Quando Stiles serviu o almoço que teve de preparar.

Stiles depois de pensar muito achou que servir o almoço foi de longe mais constrangedor. Toda vez que passava pela família lupina, colocando a mesa e servindo os pratos, Peter, Derek e Cora o seguiam com a cabeça como gatos observando um peixe dourado nadando num aquário. Quando Stiles se virou para lhes lançar um olhar de reprovação, Cora riu, Derek ficou vermelho e abaixou a cabeça e Peter, como tinha feito o dia todo, ficou encarando, mas dessa vez ele não conseguiu evitar e mordeu um pouco o lábio inferior. Stiles virou de costas rapidamente e sentiu um frio aterrorizante na espinha.

Stiles passou a maior parte do tempo varrendo o chão, já que Derek não possuía muita mobilha, e rezando para que Scott ou Isaac não passassem para fazer uma "visita" a Derek. Mas suas preces não adiantariam mais de nada, já que enquanto ele lavava a louça, Peter tirou uma foto dele com seu celular.

- Eu te odeio.

Peter soltou um beijo e se aproximou lentamente de Stiles, que incomodado com a proximidade repentina se virou de frente para o homem e se agarrou na pia com as duas mão.

- Onde... onde estão Derek e Cora?

- Eu quero que você me chame de "mestre".

- O que?

Em um piscar de olhos Peter estava colado a Stiles, tronco a tronco. Ele segurou firmemente Stiles pela cintura e encostou a cabeça em seu pescoço. Peter respirou fundo o aroma de medo – e talvez um pouco, só um pouquinho de excitação - que exalava de Stiles, colocando uma das suas pernas entre as do outro, esfregando suavemente a virilha na coxa do garoto.

Stiles permaneceu parado, espantado feito uma criança boba.

- Você sabe, Stiles, que ganhando ou perdendo a aposta, isso aconteceria. Eventualmente.

- O... o que?

- Não banque o sínico comigo. Você sabe que não adianta, pet – Peter dizia pausadamente enquanto beijava o pescoço de Stiles, que sem perceber tinha fechado os olhos.

- O... aai... o que?

Peter agarrou os pulsos de Stiles e os segurou atrás das costas dele, o imobilizando. Agora cara a cara, os narizes dos dois se tocando, a voz de Peter era quase um sussurro. Porém, assustador.

-Você está começando a me irritar, Stiles. Cansei desse jogo.

Rapidamente Peter virou Stiles de costa e o imprensou fortemente contra a pia com uma mão, enquanto ainda o imobilizava com a outra. Stiles gemeu e tentou se soltar enquanto Peter se ajoelhava e começava a levantar o vestido, o prendendo no grande laço nas costas para que não voltasse a cair.

- Você sabe que é inútil tentar fugir de mim agora, pet. Então minha sugestão é que você relaxe e tente aproveitar ao máximo, caso contrario isso vai ser muito doloroso pra você.

Peter abaixou a cueca de Stiles e começou a apertar as brancas nádegas do garoto, beijando e mordiscando suavemente. Com a mão que tinha o empurrado contra a pia, Peter agarrou o membro meio excitado do garoto.

- Eu vou foder você.

- Peter...para...

- Eu acho que já disse que você deveria me chamar de "mestre" – Peter se levantou, prendendo Stiles contra seu corpo e a pia e abriu o zíper de sua calça, colocando seu grande, generoso pau para fora.

- É um belo pedaço de carne que eu tenho aqui, pet. Espero que você se acostume logo.

Levantando uma perna de Stiles a colocando em cima do balcão, agarrando os cabelos e empurrando a cabeça para baixo, Peter cuspiu na mão e lubrificou a cabeça rosada de seu membro, logo o posicionando no local correto para penetrar Stiles, que estava gora cem por cento a sua mercê.

- Peter... – Stiles estava com medo, a excitação que sentira antes evaporando totalmente. Ele não queria isso. Não assim. Não com _ele_.

- Qual a parte do "me chame de mestre" você não entendeu? - Peter pressionou a cintura de Stiles contra sua virilha tentando penetra-lo, mais o garoto se debatia, fazendo com que Peter "errasse o alvo".

- AAAAH! Pett..er! Sai! Caraar...lho! Saai! – Stiles gemia, travado pelo desespero.

- MESTRE! – Peter gritou, começando a se transformar. Tomado pela ira, mordeu o ombro de Stiles, que urrou de dor.

A ultimas coisas que Stiles conseguiu perceber antes de apagar foi alguém entrando na área da cozinha e gritando. Uma sombra grande. Stiles caiu no chão e sentiu uma grande agitação a seu lado. A ultima coisa que lembrara ter visto foram dois olhando grandes, vermelhos e preocupados em cima dele.

...

Stiles acordou ainda lento, com a visão turva e a memória fraca, mas aos poucos os acontecimento do dia foram voltando. Ele agora estava vestido com uma camiseta, que ele lembrou ser de Derek e com sua cueca boxer. Em uma tentativa frustrada de se levantar rapidamente da cama onde estava, fazendo seus membros se moverem em varias direções, ele acabou caindo da cama. Foi então que percebeu que Derek estava sentado a seu lado, com o olhar espantado, mas se divertindo com a cena.

- O que aconteceu?

- Peter aconteceu – Derek rosnou.

- Meu deus... .Deus! Onde ele está? – Stiles percorria o lugar rapidamente com os olhos.

- Eu o tirei daqui. Você se lembra do que aconteceu?

- Infelizmente. Sim!

- Então talvez você possa me explicar por que eu chego em casa e encontro meu tio... bem, tentando foder você?

- Tudo começou quando eu perdi essa aposta e...

- Eu sei! Eu sei da aposta, Stiles. Quero saber por que você estava com ele.

- Eu não pretendia. Ele me abusou! Meu Deus eu sofri assédio sexual! Aconteceu tão rápido e eu estava tão puto com aquela roupa e...

- Stiles! Stiles! – Derek interrompeu a fala rápida de Stiles e respirou fundo. – Assim que eu cheguei na cozinha, Peter, ele estava...

- Tentando me comer – Stiles falou desconfiadamente num sussurro.

Derek olhou por alguns segundos o garoto, que agora tinha se sentado sobre os calcanhares no chão. E respirou fundo mais uma vez.

- Te mordendo. Peter estava dando uma mordida em você.

- É mesmo...- Stiles passou a mão em seu ombro, que estava coberto por um curativo – Ai... Espera! Eu vou virar um lobisomem?

- Não, Peter está muito fraco para ter o poder de transformar alguém. Sorte sua, eu acho.

- Sim... sorte minha. Ei! Onde você estava? E Cora?

- Eu fui até a velha casa buscar umas coisas e Cora saiu para fazer umas comprar.

- Nunca mais me deixe sozinho com seu tio _psicotarado_.

Derek deu um meio sorriso.

- E aí, o que era tão importante para você me largar aqui numa roupa de empregada sozinho com Peter?

- Nada. – Derek de repente ficou nervoso, levantou da cama, colocou algo em seu bolso de trás e saiu de perto do garoto. Stiles se levantou do chão e puxou o objeto do bolso da calça de Derek.

- Stiles!

- Aah, eu passei o dia de vestido limpando sua casa. Você não vai mais guardar segr... - Stiles parou de falar quando viu o que estava em sua mão. Era uma pulseia de correntinhas com três pingentes. Um lobo, um jipe e um triskle. Os dois ficaram em silêncio.

- O que é isso? – Stiles perguntou, olhando para Derek, que depois de uma longa pausa respondeu.

- É pra você.

- Derek, eu... Obrigado. – Stiles foi andando devagar em direção ao outro até parar a sua frente.

- Faz um tempo que eu queria entregar isso a você, mas não tinha coragem. E hoje eu achei que seria uma boa oportunidade, mas vi você com Peter e...

- Não, não! Meu Deus não pense mais nada! – Os dois olhavam para a pulseira desconfiadamente.

- Você coloca pra mim? – Stiles perguntou finalmente.

- Sim. Claro – Derek pegou a pulseira da mão de Stiles e a coloco em seu pulso.

- Obrigado.

- De nada, tudo bem.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro, e o silêncio foi total até Derek falar.

- Sabe, você estava me matando com aquela roupa...

E isso foi o suficiente. Stiles pulou e entrelaçou as pernas na cintura de Derek, que imediatamente o segurou e o beijou. Um beijo doce, gentil, mas cheio de paixão e fogo, que foi acelerando a medida que um ia conhecendo melhor a boca do doutro. Stiles se afastou do beijo e encostou sua testa na de Derek, que tomava folego e olhava nos olhos do garoto em seu colo.

-Quero que você esqueça tudo que aconteceu com Peter hoje. Eu nunca quis aquilo. Eu nunca quis ele. Eu queria você.

Derek fechou os olhos e sorriu, com uma onda de alívio percorrendo seu corpo, mas foi tirado de seu transe por um barulho de sacolas caindo no chão.

-Ai meu Deus que fofo! – Cora estava parada na porta do loft, com as mãos sobre a boca e um olhar sapeca nos olhos. – Eu sabia! Sabia que de hoje não passava! Hahaha tava na cara!

Stiles desceu da cintura de Derek e, com uma vergonha quase palpável, puxava a camisa de Derek para baixo, tentando cobrir sua ereção, olhando para os lados.

- Cora – Derek tentou começar a explicar, mas sua irmã o interrompeu.

- Eu só achava que o Tio Peter ia acabar estragando tudo.

Derek olhou para Stiles tranquilamente.

- O Tio Peter nunca vai nos atrapalhar.

Stiles sorriu e o abraçou.

- Eu te amo – Sussurrou Stiles no ouvido de Derek.

- Eu também Stiles. Eu também te amo.

E assim os dois se beijaram de novo, em mútuo amor e carinho, enquanto a pequena observadora suspirava olhando a cena, feliz por seu irmão ter finalmente encontrado a coragem para mostrar o que ela sabia que ele vinha escondendo a um bom tempo.

FIM.

* * *

**N/A : **Então pessoal, vou explicar a loucura que vocês acabaram de ler acima.

Essa é a minha primeira Sterek fanfiction e com certeza foi a estória com a qual eu mais me diverti escrevendo até hoje.

A idéia surgiu de uma conversa com uma grande amiga minha, Jess - mais conhecida como _Miss Acassia Slav Black_ aqui no FanFiction - (mas não vá pensando que somos pervertidos assim!) e imaginamos como seria se Stiles trabalhasse vestido de empregada na casa dos Hale. Então ela me desafiou a escrever uma fic sobre isso. Eu aceitei, claro. E só tenho a agradecer a ela, porque eu não imaginava que iria ter uma tarde tão divertida escrevendo isso. 3

E é isso aí, espero que vocês tenham gostado! Obrigado ;)


End file.
